Your Heart Is Mine
by Voidy
Summary: Rukia sejak dulu mencintai Kaien, guru SMA-nya. Namun dia menyerah karena Kaien sudah beristri dan hidup bahagia. Delapan tahun berlalu, kini Rukia telah memiliki Ichigo sebagai kekasih. Tanpa diduga Miyako, istri Kaien menyatakan sebuah permohonan yang amat mengejutkan kepada Rukia. Dan mengapa Rukia berniat memutuskan hubungan dengan Ichigo? Warning: Torture&Murder in future chap
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Heart Is Mine

Summary: Rukia sejak dulu mencintai Kaien, guru SMA-nya. Namun dia menyerah karena Kaien sudah beristri dan hidup bahagia. Delapan tahun berlalu, kini Rukia telah memiliki Ichigo sebagai kekasih. Tanpa diduga Miyako, istri Kaien menyatakan sebuah permohonan yang amat mengejutkan kepada Rukia. Dan mengapa Rukia berniat memutuskan hubungan dengan Ichigo? Warning: Torture&Murder in future chap. Rate M for gore, blood and criminal.

Warning: Torture&Murder in future chap. Rate M for gore, blood and criminal.

Judul diartikan sebagai: 'Jantungmu milikku'

Cerita ini berakhir tragedi dan akan ada penyiksaan hingga pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh dan kepada tokoh cerita. Jika Anda bermaksud terus membaca, maka Anda menerima resiko yang telah diperingatkan.

STORY STARTS

Pusat distrik perkantoran di kota Karakura merupakan ladang bisnis yang menjanjikan bagi pemilik kafe dan restoran. Jantung perekonomian kota berkembang di pinggir Tokyo ini memerlukan tempat di mana pegawainya dapat mencari tempat untuk makan siang atau sekedar melepas penat dengan secangkir kopi sesudah bekerja seharian.

Di depan salah satu kedai minum yang tersedia berdiri seorang wanita berperawakan cukup mungil dengan rambut hitam kelam sedikit melewati bahu. Matanya yang berwarna ungu memandang ragu ke arah papan nama yang bertengger manis di atas pintu masuk kafe. Lalu lintas yang agak lenggang karena masih jam kantor tidak meredam perasaan gugup Rukia karena beberapa saat lagi dia akan menemui Miyako. Istri dari Kaien, mentor sekaligus gurunya di SMA. Sekaligus pria yang pernah amat dicintainya. Tentu saja dia telah menyerah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dengan alasan tidak ingin merusak hubungan rumah tangga yang berbahagia tersebut.

Lagipula, Rukia masih muda. Jalan hidupnya masih panjang. Terbukti karena nasib mempertemukannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo di kampusnya dulu. Kini mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun.

Ah, memikirkan masa lalu tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Dengan keanggunan yang telah dilatih sebagai seorang Kuchiki, perempuan yang mengenakan setelan kantor berwarna biru dongker ini masuk ke dalam tempat pertemuannya dengan Shiba Miyako.

Suara bel menandakan kehadiran seorang tamu. Dengan sigap, pelayan lelaki di meja kasir menyambutnya, "Selamat datang. Silakan, Saya akan mengantar Anda ke meja yang tersedia."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku ditunggu seseorang," tolak Rukia memberi gestur kibasan tangan. Iris violetnya menatap satu per satu tamu dengan awas. Mencocokkan ciri-ciri orang yang dikenalnya delapan tahun lalu.

Ketemu. Seorang wanita elegan dengan rambut hitam panjang dikepang kuda dan raut wajah rupawan. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari ingatan Rukia.

"Ah, itu dia. Permisi." Dara berparas manis itu berjalan melewati beberapa meja hingga ke tempat Miyako tengah menyeruput minumannya.

Hanya saja langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika menyadari ada perbedaan besar yang terjadi pada perempuan berkepala tiga tersebut. Bola matanya membulat dan bibirnya membentuk huruf o sempurna.

"Kak Miyako …," panggil Rukia lirih. Kristal ungunya tidak lepas dari perut buncit Miyako.

"Ah, Rukia! Lama tak berjumpa!" Nyonya Shiba yang baru menyadari kehadiran Rukia tersebut segera bangkit dari kursinya dan serta merta memeluk tubuh wanita yang lebih kecil darinya ini.

"Oh … Iya."

Sungguh. Rukia sejujurnya ingin langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada sang calon ibu. Namun lidahnya kelu. Sehingga tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

' _Tidak, Rukia!_ ' Dara berpostur imut itu memaki dirinya sendiri. ' _Kau sudah melupakan Kaien. Kau harus mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilan Kak Miyako!_ "

"Kak Miyako," ucapan Rukia dipaksakan supaya terdengar bersemangat. Menatap mata coklat teduh tersebut, ia berkata, "Selamat atas kehamilannya."

Seharusnya kata-kata tersebut akan membuat wanita berbadan dua ini berekspresi senang. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Binar di wajah Miyakio meredup dan terlihat kesedihan di rautnya. Hal itu membuat Rukia bingung. "Kak Miyako? Ada apa?"

Nyonya Shiba ini tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk dulu, Rukia," ajak Miyako lembut.

Rukia menurut. Di sanubarinya, ia bisa merasakan lengkung goresan di bibir perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu nampak dipaksakan dan Kuchiki bungsu tersebut tidak ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu jika Miyako tidak bermaksud menceritakan masalah yang dihadapinya.

Basa-basi sejenak mengenai pekerjaan Rukia di instansi hukum lama-kelamaan menjadi topik yang tak menarik tetapi Miyako seolah tengah menghindari pembicaraan penting yang dikatakannya di telepon tadi. Padahal wanita hamil ini yang memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

Secangkir kopi panas menemani obrolan mereka hingga dingin. Kedua makhluk feminin itu bercakap-cakap soal Kaien ketika tiba-tiba saja Miyako berhenti berucap. "Rukia …," lirihnya.

' _Ini dia_ ,' pikir Rukia merasakan keseriusan di antara mereka.

"Kau … mencintai Kaien, kan?"

Rahasia yang selama ini tak pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapa pun terbongkar! Tapi bagaimana Miyako bisa tahu perasaan terdalam yang dipendam Rukia?

"Ke-kenapa Kak Miyako bertanya seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Kak Miyako katakan," kelit Rukia berusaha menyangkal kenyataan yang dibeberkan sang Nyonya Shiba.

"Rukia, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kaien. Tidak perlu membohongiku. Saat kau pikir tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat, matamu selalu mengikuti Kaien. Pandangan matamu saat menatapnya, itu tatapan mata orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Kuchiki bungsu ini terpaku. Ketahuan! Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada gurunya rupanya diketahui oleh si istri. Lidah Rukia kelu. Tak sanggup bersuara.

"Rukia … kau betul-betul sangat mencintai Kaien. Perasaanmu begitu tulus. Karena itulah kau tidak pernah menceritakan perasaanmu. Kau juga tidak pernah mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tangga kami. Semua itu semata-mata karena kau mencintai Kaien dan kau hanya mengharapkan kebahagiannya. Meski pada akhirnya kau sendiri akan menangis sendirian sepanjang malam. Kau memilih untuk menderita dengan memendam perasaanmu dan melihat Kaien bahagia bersamaku. Terima kasih, Rukia. Terima kasih telah mencintai Kaien sepenuh hatimu."

Oh, kenapa Miyako malah berterima kasih padanya? Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Kak Miyako … a-aku …," kata-kata Rukia tersendat.

"Rukia … apa kau masih mencintai Kaien sampai saat ini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menyebabkan Rukia tersentak. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kalang kabut ia menyahut, "Aku sudah punya kekasih!"

Kali ini giliran Miyako yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Rukia. Hanya saja yang dikatakan dara berparas jelita itu bukanlah jawaban 'tidak'. Perempuan berbadan dua tersebut paham, di balik kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan, Rukia secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Miyako.

"Oh, begitu. Sebenarnya tujuanku memanggilmu datang karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Akhirnya Miyako memilih untuk sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, apa itu?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong apa?"

Pemilik marga Kuchiki tersebut tentu saja berdia membantu Nyonya muda ini seandainya dia mampu. Namun permintaan yang dituturkan oleh Miyaki sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka Rukia.

"Tolong … jaga Kaien untukku. Dan bayiku juga … jika bayiku berhasil hidup."

"A-a-a-pa? Kak Miyako, a-apa maksud perkataanmu?!" Rukia tidak bermaksud berkata dengan suara selantang itu, tapi dia sedang tidak bisa mengontrol tindakannya.

"Kalau kau … masih sangat mencintai Kaien, aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu, Rukia. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikiranku untuk kumintai tolong. Aku mohon, Rukia."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kak Miyako, aku sungguh tidak paham! Kenapa Kak Miyako memintaku seperti itu?!"

"Rukia … dokter mengatakan kandunganku bermasalah. Kemungkinan besar aku akan meninggal jika melahirkan anakku ini." Sembari berkata demikian, Miyako mengelus lembut perutnya serta menitikkan air mata.

Wanita beriris ungu ini terkejut bukan main. Jadi Miyako akan tewas jika melakukan persalinan? "Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" tanyanya panik.

"Dokter berusaha menyakinkanku untuk menggugurkan janinku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Kaien telah menanti kehadiran bayi ini selama delapan tahun. Delapan tahun, Rukia! Kami menunggu selama ini dan hasilnya seperti ini? Aku tidak terima! Pokoknya aku akan tetap melahirkannya! Meski nyawaku sendiri taruhannya!" sahut Miyako dengan air mata berlinang. Namun pancaran matanya begitu gigih. Rukia tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Miyako sama sekali.

"Apa kak Kaien tahu?"

Perempuan hamil tersebut menggeleng. "Aku merahasiakan hal ini darinya. Jika Kaien tahu, tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkanku melahirkan anak ini."

Rukia membisu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bola mata violetnya basah karena kristal bening menggenang di sana.

"Rukia."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan perempuan dua puluhan tersebut. Rukia mendongkak, irisnya berlaga dengan milik Miyako.

"Aku mohon … jagalah Kaien sepeninggalku nanti."

Namun Rukia tidak membalas. Hanya setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

STORY BREAKS

Gedung kantor hukum Ukitake bising seperti biasa. Dering pesawat telepon dan percakapan antar karyawan menambah polusi suara di ruangan tempat seorang Kuchiki Rukia duduk termenung. Matanya menatap hampa ke layar komputer yang menyala, diam menunggu penggunanya menyelesaikan laporan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Meski sekitarnya begitu berisik, tapi seolah menulikan pendengarannya, dara manis tersebut tetap bergeming.

Pikirannya melayang-layang ke perjumpaannya dengan Shiba Miyako beberapa minggu lalu. Batinnya tersiksa saat memikirkan wanita hamil itu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan buah ngeri membayangkan kondisi gurunya saat SMA tersebut jika ditinggal mati oleh istri tercintanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Depresi masih lebih baik, takutnya Kaien berakal pendek serta memilih untuk menyusul sang belahan jiwa.

Menghela napas dengan berat, si bungsu Kuchiki ini memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Hatinya sudah membuat keputusan mengenai masalah ini. Namun logikanya masih bersikukuh memberikan beribu satu alasan. Di antara semua dalih yang berseliweran di kepalanya, keberadaan Ichigo adalah yang paling memusingkannya. Kekasihnya itu kini sedang berada di luar negeri. Sebagai pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan bergengsi di ajang perekonomian internasional, pemuda Kurosaki tersebut telah menerima baton tanggung jawab untuk memperluas ladang bisnis usaha keluarganya.

Rukia tahu Ichigo adalah lelaki yang sangat pencemburu. Beruntung pemilik bola mata ungu kelam ini tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Sifatnya realistis dan disiplin. Aura yang dipancarkannya membuat Kuchiki kecil itu sulit didekati. Kalau pun ada laki-laki yang mencoba merayunya, ia akan menolak dengan tegas.

Karena itu, Ichigo bisa percaya bahwa bidadari mungilnya tidak akan terpikat pada pria lain. Sayangnya sang Kurosaki tidak mengetahui kalau Rukia tak pernah berhenti mencintai seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Shiba Kaien.

Nama itu terpatri di relung hati Rukia yang terdalam. Terkubur oleh waktu. Namun tidak pernah menghilang.

Perempuan berparas rupawan ini sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ichigo akan bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan mereka meski Rukia berniat pisah. Dia pasti akan tetap ngotot supaya tidak putus.

Hah … lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa mendesah.

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kau melamun saja?"

Rukia terlonjak dari bangkunya. Rupanya Kiyone, rekan sekerjanya telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku hanya sedang berpikir," bata Rukia menghadap wanita pirang itu sembari tangannya mencoba menggapai cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Namun rupanya benda keramik berisi cairan hitam pekat tersebut tersenggol dan jatuh bebas ke permukaan tanah.

Pecah sudah sang cangkir yang tak bersalah. Terkejut sudah pasti tetapi entah kenapa mendadak perasaan Rukia sangat tidak enak. Seperti ada bisikan menyambangi telinganya. Petuah lama mengenai pertanda buruk atau sesuatu.

"Aduh! Sebentar, Kuchiki! Jangan bergerak dulu! Akan kupanggilkan _cleaning service_!" Kiyone buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

Memegang dadanya yang berdebar, Rukia meneliti jam dinding kantornya. Masih pukul 11 siang.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ponselnya berbunyi. Rukia dengan gesit menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke telepon genggamnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Apakah ini Nona Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Iya, benar. Ada apa, ya?"

"Maaf, Nona. Saya perlu memberitahu Nona bahwa Nyonya Shiba Miyako mengalami kondisi kritis dan baru saja masuk ke UGD. Apakah Nona bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit Karakura sekarang?"

"A-a-apa? Ke-kenapa Anda menghubungiku? Bagaimana dengan suaminya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Maaf, Saya menghubungi Nona karena nomor Nona tertera sebagai nomor darurat untuk Nyonya Shiba. Saya tidak tahu mengenai suaminya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera ke sana sekarang juga."

Perempuan beriris violet ini tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi dari tempatnya bekerja. Rukia meminta kepada Nemu, si resepsionis gedung agar menyampaikan pada atasannya bahwa dia minta izin pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan mendesak yang penting.

Sesampainya di luar, Rukia segera menyetop taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan, mulutnya tak henti berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa.

'Semoga Kak Miyako baik-baik saja!'

TO BE CONTINUED

Voidy's note: well, seri terbaru dari saia dengan tema yang sangat berat, sangat sadis dan sangat … ya, begitulah. Chapter 1 ini baru latar belakang cerita, ya. Tokoh para cowoknya aja belom pada nongol semua. Ichigo dan Kaien. Dan kriminalnya juga belom ketahuan, ya. Eniwei, cerita ini ga bakal berakhir hepi end. Well, ada yang hepi sih tapi secara general yah ga bisa disebut ending yang memuaskan. Terakhir saia ucapkan terima kasih yang telah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Your Heart Is Mine

Summary: Rukia sejak dulu mencintai Kaien, guru SMA-nya. Namun dia menyerah karena Kaien sudah beristri dan hidup bahagia. Delapan tahun berlalu, kini Rukia telah memiliki Ichigo sebagai kekasih. Tanpa diduga Miyako, istri Kaien menyatakan sebuah permohonan yang amat mengejutkan kepada Rukia. Dan mengapa Rukia berniat memutuskan hubungan dengan Ichigo? Warning: Torture&Murder in future chap. Rate M for gore, blood and criminal.

Warning: Torture&Murder in future chap. Rate M for gore, blood and criminal.

Judul diartikan sebagai: 'Jantungmu milikku'

Cerita ini berakhir tragedi dan akan ada penyiksaan hingga pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh dan kepada tokoh cerita. Jika Anda bermaksud terus membaca, maka Anda menerima resiko yang telah diperingatkan.

STORY STARTS

Setelah beberapa waktu dihabiskan di luar negeri demi bisnis keluarga, Kurosaki Ichigo akhirnya bisa menghirup udara di Jepang. Dia beruntung bisa memperoleh beberapa hari libur untuk berkunjung ke kampung halaman. Pria bersurai mentari tersebut rindu teman-temannya, adik-adiknya, dia bahkan rindu pada ayahnya yang berisik itu. Namun yang paling dirindukannya adalah kekasih mungilnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Di umurnya yang sudah mencapai angka 27 tahun, hanya wanita bermata indah tersebut yang sanggup menggetarkan dawai-dawai cintanya. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Rukia dan berniat menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Jika proyek ini sukses, dia sudah berencana untuk melamar kekasihnya.

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang telah lewat bertahun-tahun silam tersebut. Pria ini sedang menjalani tahun ketiganya di Universitas Karakura ketika dia diangkat menjadi ketua dewan mahasiswa dan diharuskan hadir ketika upacara penerimaan peserta didik baru di awal tahun ajaran. Dia terpana ketika melihat mahasiswi baru yang akan memberi sambutan karena meraih nilai tertinggi saat ujian di depannya tersebut nampak sangat mempesona. Jujur saja, pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun pengalaman di hari ini mengubah pandangannya.

Saat menyapa Rukia, Ichigo agak heran dengan tingkah si gadis ketika melihatnya. Yah, pujaan hatinya tersebut menjatuhkan kertas pidatonya sambil menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ketika ditanya, Rukia menjawab bahwa Ichigo mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya tapi tidak pernah bilang siapa orang yang dimaksud.

Sejak saat itu, Ichigo mencoba melakukan pendekatan pada primadona baru kampus mereka. Usahanya memberi sinyal berhasil karena sepertinya Rukia juga tertarik padanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka resmi berpacaran tiga bulan kemudian.

Mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya, Ichigo langsung menghubungi perempuan terkasihnya tersebut.

"Halo, Rukia. Aku baru saja sampai di bandara. Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Um … apa kau tidak capek setelah perjalanan jauh? Kau pulanglah dulu dan beristirahat, nanti kita bicara lagi, Ichigo."

Dan pembicaraan mereka terputus begitu saja. Ichigo menatap telepon genggamnya dengan bingung. Kenapa Rukia berbicara seperti itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Langsung saja menemuinya. Beres, kan?

STORY BREAKS

"Apa? Sudah berhenti bekerja?!"

Betul-betul tak dapat dipercaya. Resepsionis di kantor hukum Ukitake mengatakan bahwa si bungsu Kuchiki itu ternyata sudah mengundurkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Ichigo sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Kekasihnya tersebut tidak pernah pekerjaannya di komunikasi mereka. Meski sebetulnya dalam beberapa bulan ini memang sepertinya Rukia berusaha menghindarinya. Tapi itu hanya pemikirannya saja, kan? Tidak mungkin kekasihnya berbuat seperti itu, kan?

Ichigo tidak dapat menjawabnya dengan pasti. Batinnya kalut karena saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Dengan tergesa, lelaki bermata tajam itu kembali menghubungi ponsel Rukia.

Setelah nada tunggu beberapa saat, teleponnya tersambung.

"Halo? Ichigo, ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Saat ini aku ada di kantormu, tapi ternyata kau sudah tidak bekerja di sini. Apa yang terjadi, Rukia? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Apa kau sudah pindah kerja?" cerca Ichigo tidak sabar.

"I-i-itu … Ichigo, kumohon bisa kita bicara lain kali? Saat ini aku—"

"Oeek! Oeek!"

Ichigo merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara bayi?

"Cup, cup, cup … sayang, jangan menangis. Ichigo, aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Lain kali kita bicara."

Dan Rukia memutus panggilannya begitu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan sama sekali. Ichigo malah dibuat semakin bertanya-tanya dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Perasaannya tak menentu hingga ia melampiaskannya dengan meremas telepon genggamnya erat-erat.

STORY BREAKS

Meski harus berjuang habis-habisan, Rukia akhirnya berhasil membuat bayi yang menangis ini terdiam. Kini dara jelita tersebut sedang meminumkan susu formula kepada Utako yang kelaparan. Shiba Utako, bayi perempuan yang dilahirkan Miyako walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Ya, Nyonya Shiba tersebut telah meninggal saat proses persalinan. Meski awalnya dokter sudah pasrah, beruntung nyawa si bayi berhasil diselamatkan. Biarpun terlahir prematur, Utako dinyatakan cukup stabil dan sehat untuk menjalani perawatan biasa. Dan Rukia yang kini mengasuh buah hati dari pasangan Kaien dan Miyako itu.

Apa boleh buat. Ibunya telah meninggal semenjak ia dilahirkan. Sedangkan ayahnya masih terlalu larut dalam duka atas kepergian istri tercintanya sehingga tidak bisa memberikan perhatian kepada putri semata wayannya ini. Alhasil, Rukia yang mati-matian mengasuh Utako padahal pengetahuannya tentang merawat bayi sangatlah nihil. Bersyukur dia dibantu para perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit ini.

Akan tetapi, menjaga Utako sangat menyita waktunya. Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan fokus untuk membesarkan bayi. Dia belum memberitahukan masalah ini kepada siapa pun. Sahabatnya, keluarganya dan juga kekasihnya, Ichigo.

Putri dari keluarga Kuchiki ini tahu persis bahwa tindakannya sangat tolol, jika tidak mau dibilang gila. Dia nekat mengasuh bayi orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya. Semua semata-mata karena cintanya yang buta.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kaien dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak mengapa jika dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti ibu Utako. Dirinya hanya ingin berada di sisi pria yang dikasihinya tersebut. Tanpa pamrih. Tanpa tuntutan.

Betul-betul keputusan yang tidak masuk akal, bukan?

Ah, Rukia juga tahu. Otaknya meledek dara berambut hitam tersebut sebagai seorang yang sangat bodoh jika melepaskan Ichigo demi Kaien. Dipikir-pikir, keluarga besarnya juga pasti jauh lebih memilih pemuda borjuis yang masa depannya terjamin daripada guru di sekolah umum yang merupakan duda beranak satu.

Namun hatinya bersikukuh untuk menemani Kaien di saat-saat tersulitnya sekarang ini. Gunjingan dan bisik-bisik tak sedap rela ia terima asalkan Rukia bisa melindungi laki-laki yang dicintainya tersebut.

Perasaannya yang begitu tulus sampai kapan pun akan terus berjalan lurus menuju satu pria.

Kaien.

Bukan Ichigo.

Bukan siapa pun.

Hanya Kaien seorang.

Karena itu, biarlah dia terus mencintai lelaki ini meski harus menerima hukuman dari langit.

Rukia memandang Utako yang sedang rakus meneguk susunya. Pemilik mata ungu itu tersenyum lembut pada si bayi. Anak dari Kaien dan Miyako. Rukia mengasihi bayi perempuan di gendongannya ini dengan seluruh hatinya. Jemari lentiknya diusapkan kepada pipi bulat Utako ketika ada suara yang menyapanya.

"Rukia?"

Wanita berumur 24 tahun tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendapati Kaien berdiri di ujung ruang rawat.

"Kak Kaien? Ada apa?"

Guru SMA itu menggeleng lemah. Rukia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengamati mentornya tersebut. Pakaiannya kusut, penampilannya acak-acakan, rambut hitam kebanggaannya pun layu seperti bunga kering. Ada lingkar hitam di area matanya yang biasanya bersinar, langkahnya gontai, rona wajahnya pucat dan Kaien seperti kehilangan beberapa kilo dari bobotnya.

Kehilangan wanita yang amat dicintainya merupakan pukulan berat bagi jiwanya. Tebakan Rukia tepat. Kaien kehilangan semangat hidup dan seperti sanggup dihempaskan angin untuk menumbangkannya.

Dada Rukia ngilu melihat pria di depannya tersebut bersikap begini. Itu sesuatu yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Rukia memutuskan untuk mendampingi Kaien saat ini.

"Kak Kaien harus makan sesuatu. Kak Kaien belum makan apa pun sejak pagi bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berselera makan."

"Kak Kaien! Meski tidak berselera, Kak Kaien tetap harus makan! Bagaimana kalau sampai sakit?!" bentak Rukia emosi.

Karena suara keras itu, Utako jadi menangis keras-keras.

"Aduh! Cup, cup, cup! Sayang, jangan menangis … Utako, jangan menangis, ya~"

Tak berhasil. Bayi di gendongan Rukia meraung tanpa henti. Hampir saja Kuchiki bungsu tersebut putus asa, hingga—

"Rukia, coba berikan dia padaku."

"Kak … Kaien?"

Perlahan, Utako berpindah tangan ke lengan ayahnya. Kaien menggoyangkan putri kecilnya dengan lembut hingga bayi perempuan itu berhenti menangis. Melihat pemandangan indah ini, Rukia merasa terharu. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, tapi ditahannya sementara dia tersenyum menatap keluarga kecil di depannya tersebut.

Ya, demi pria yang dicintainya ini bersama buah hati Kaien dan Miyako, Rukia rela melepas semua yang dia miliki.

STORY BREAKS

Setiap restoran Jepang yang memiliki predikat sebagai tempat makan bergengsi biasanya akan dilengkapi dengan fasilitas ruangan pribadi untuk pelanggannya. Maka dari itu, Rukia beranggapan tempat seperti ini yang paling cocok untuk tempat pertemuannya dengan penerus tunggal perusahaan Kurosaki sekaligus pacarnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan publik.

Sebetulnya Rukia berharap Ichigo mau menerima keinginannya untuk berpisah baik-baik. Namun mengingat tabiat pria bersurai jingga itu yang suka meledak-ledak serta pantang menyerah, wanita berperawakan mungil ini tidak yakin. Kini ia duduk seorang diri di dalam ruangan yang menghadap taman dengan pemandangan asri nan hijau. Sebuah kolam elok khas budaya Timur ditinggali beberapa ikan koi turut serta memperindah suasana. Sayangnya, lukisan alam yang seharusnya menenangkan tersebut tidak sedikit pun mampu menjernihkan pikirannya yang keruh.

Menghela napas panjang, dara bermata cantik ini mengingat Utako yang terpaksa ditinggalkan di tempat penitipan anak sebelum dia pergi. Dadanya nyeri karena merindukan bayi kecil itu. Aduh, dia seperti induk ayam saja karena kelakuannya begini.

"Rukia?"

Si pemilik nama tersebut melompat kaget, buru-buru dia berdiri dan menyapa sang pendatang. "Ichigo, kau sudah datang rupanya."

"Em, apa kau lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai."

Seorang pelayan yang tadi bertugas mengantar Kurosaki muda itu mempersilakan tamunya duduk di meja yang tersedia. Keduanya disuguhi teh sementara menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Pemuda tinggi ini mencoba menanyakan soal pekerjaan Rukia, tetapi wanita belia tersebut mengelak dan mengarahkan obrolannya ke kehidupan Ichigo di Amerika. Karena tidak ingin membuat suasana yang tidak enak, pemilik marga Kurosaki itu mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya.

Setelah menyantap hidangan mereka, Rukia menegapkan posisi bersimpuhnya.

"Ichigo, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Laki-laki beriris cokelat ini mengangguk. "Bicaralah, Rukia."

Nampak perempuan di hadapannya tersebut sungkan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Sebetulnya … aku ingin kita berpisah."

Seperti ada petir menyambar ke sekujur nadinya, Ichigo terpaku. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, terlalu cepat. Apa yang dikatakan Rukianya ini? Berpisah?

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Rukia," Ichigo tertawa tapi bunyinya begitu hambar. Dia sendiri juga menyadarinya.

"Aku … aku tidak sedang bercanda, Ichigo. Aku sudah tidak bisa berhubungan denganmu lagi. Maaf." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tidak! Bukan maaf darinya yang diinginkan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Rukia. Kenapa …," tutur Ichigo dengan nada lemas.

"Maaf, tapi aku mencintai orang lain."

Ichigo merasa seperti hatinya diiris sembilu. Sungguh pengakuan yang tidak disangka-sangka olehnya akan keluar dari bibir wanita terkasihnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu … kau bertemu dengan pria lain lalu selingkuh di belakangku selagi aku berada di Amerika?"

Dara berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Aku sudah lama mencintainya. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mencintainya. Tapi dulu aku menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Tidak … aku bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya."

Penjelasan kekasihnya betul-betul membuat hati sang Kurosaki sakit bukan main. "A-a-apa maksudmu Rukia? Ja-jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini?!" hardik Ichigo yang sudah dikuasai emosi.

"Maaf … maafkan aku …," isak Rukia masih setia menundukkan wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau minta maaf!" Sembari berteriak demikian, Ichigo menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangan. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku, Rukia?!"

"Ichigo, kumohon mengertilah. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Karena itu aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ichigo …."

"Rukia, aku memang sakit hati saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai pria lain. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku membutuhkanmu, Rukia … sangat. Jadi, kumohon … jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita sudah bersama selama enam tahun. Apa kau bermaksud melupakan semua itu?" Mata cokelat itu basah. Memandang penuh harap kepada wanita yang menggenggam hatinya.

Wanita berambut kelam tersebut berupaya menarik napas untuk menahan air matanya. "Ichigo … sejujurnya dulu aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu karena … karena … kau mirip dengan pria yang kucintai itu. Aku hanya tertarik padamu karena fisikmu menyerupainya. Kupikir aku bisa pelan-pelan menyukaimu karena kau mirip dengannya."

Tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengetahui kenyataan ini. Dan tak bisa dibayangkan betapa pilu dan sakit sanubarinya. Seperti ada pisau sembilu menancapkan dirinya berkali-kali tepat ke dadanya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Rukia menangis. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ichigo … aku sudah memutuskan untuk berada di sampingnya, mendukung pria yang kucintai di saat-saat tersulitnya. Aku rela melepas semua yang kumiliki untuk bisa berada di sisinya. Termasuk keluargaku sendiri. Tolong jangan membuat ini lebih sulit bagiku, Ichigo."

"Rukia …," ujar Ichigo menarik jemari Rukia ke dalam tangannya. "Aku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau mencintai pria lain. Asal kau tetap di sisiku, aku tidak peduli yang lain. Rukia … Rukia … aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kini Ichigo sudah terisak. Tak apa meski harus membuang harga diri, pewaris perusahaan Kurosaki yang hebat dan digilai banyak perempuan, kini mengemis cinta pada Rukia.

Kendatipun Ichigo sudah memohon sampai sebegitunya, keputusan Rukia sudah tidak dapat digoyahkan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku itu." Dengan sekali sentak, Rukia merebut jari-jarinya dari kungkungan tangan Ichigo. "Aku berdoa agar kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu dengan wanita lain."

"Tidak, Rukia … Rukia!" pekiknya putus asa. Bagi Ichigo, tidak ada yang sanggup menggantikan Rukia di hidupnya. Kuchiki bungsu ini adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah dicintai Ichigo dan tidak akan ada lagi yang lain.

Cepat-cepat putri Kuchiki tersebut bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Rukiaaa!"

STORY BREAKS

Sepanjang perjalanan dara berdarah Kuchiki tersebut sesenggukan hingga membuat supir taksi yang ditumpanginya menanyakan kondisinya beberapa kali. Tapi Rukia hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa. Setelah sampai di gedung apartemennya, Rukia membayarkan tips yang cukup besar sebelum meninggalkan kuda besi kuning itu. Untuk saat ini, dia belum bisa pergi ke kediaman Shiba untuk mengurus Utako. Si bayi sudah dititipkan kepada bibinya, Kuukaku untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Pemilik bola mata violet tersebut butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Dia tidak ingin membuat para anggota keluarga Shiba mencemaskan keadaannya. Baru saja Rukia selesai mencuci wajah karena matanya sembap, bel pintu kediamannya bernyanyi.

Perempuan Kuchiki itu melipat alis. Siapa gerangan yang datang ke apartemennya?

"Rukia? Kau di dalam?"

Rukia membatu. Itu suara Kaien! Untuk apa gurunya tersebut mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya?

Cepat-cepat pintu apartemennya dibuka dan memang benar, ada Kaien berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Kak Kaien? Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria bermata biru ini memandang Rukia lekat-lekat. "Rukia? Wajahmu kenapa bengkak begitu?"

"O-oh … bukan apa-apa. I-ini," Rukia jadi gelalapan karena takut ketahuan kalau dia baru habis menangis.

"Kau … menangis?" tebak Kaien. Wanita berdarah Kuchiki tersebut meringis. Tertangkap basah. Karena dasarnya Rukia adalah anak yang tidak suka berbohong, meskipun sekarang dia berupaya untuk menipu bekas gurunya itu, pasti akan langsung ketahuan.

Mendapati murid kesayangannya ini membisu, pria berambut gelap itu mendesah. "Ya, sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Ayo, kita masuk dulu."

Menjawab dengan anggukan, Rukia mengantar Kaien masuk ke ruang tamu dan mempersilakannya duduk di sofa. "Kak Kaien mau minum apa? Biar kuambilkan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengamu."

Rukia hanya ber'oh' sebagai reaksi dan ikut mengistirahatkan kakinya di tempat duduk yang tersedia. "Apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Kak Kaien?"

Yang ditanya malah membisu lalu menatap Rukia dalam. "Miyako meninggalkan surat untukku. Hari ini aku baru berani membacanya." Kaien mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. "Dia menyembunyikan masalah kandungannya dariku dan memutuskan untuk tetap melahirkan anak kami meski tahu kalau nyawanya dalam bahaya."

"Kak Kaein …," lirih Rukia. Dia ingin memberi kekuatan untuk lelaki malang ini, tapi tak tahu bagaimana.

"Lalu … di dalam suratnya dia juga mengungkit soal dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Miyako bilang," Kaien kembali mempertemukan mata birunya ke iris ungu Rukia. "Dia bilang kau mencintaiku."

Biji mata Rukia membulat tak kuasa menahan kekagetannya. Ya ampun! Kenapa wanita Shiba itu blak-blakan sekali menulis tentang perasaannya?

"Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Maaf, Rukia."

"Kak Kaien tak perlu minta maaf!" sergah Rukia cepat.

"Ya, baiklah," Kaien mengalah pada dara manis tersebut. "Terus, aku ingin minta maaf karena permintaan Miyako yang tak masuk akal. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Rukia. Aku dan Utako akan berusaha berdua."

Perempuan dua puluhan ini terdiam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya lalu berujar lirih, "Ya, tentu saja. Kak Kaien pasti tidak ingin wanita jahat sepertiku dekat-dekat dengan kalian berdua."

Kepala keluarga Shiba tersebut mengkerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Rukia, aku tidak—"

"Kak Kaien … jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku senang karena Kak Miyako sudah tidak ada. Ketika dia memintaku untuk mendampingimu setelah dia meninggal, kupikir … akhirnya kesempatanku tiba. Padahal aku tahu, Kak Kaien sangat menderita karena kehilangan Kak Miyako. Tapi aku malah berpikir egois seperti itu. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Betul-betul seorang wanita yang jahat." Rukia terisak selama menuturkan pengakuannya. Membuat laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai guru tersebut tertegun mendengarnya.

Sesungguhnya, Kaien sama sekali tak menyalahkan Rukia. Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi lebih egois. Tapi di surat yang ditinggalkan Miyako, dikisahkan mantan muridnya itu telah memendam perasaan selama delapan tahun. Dan pada saat pasangan suami-istri ini baru mengarungi bahtera rumah tangannya, Rukia memilih untuk menyembunyikan cintanya dan melihat kebahagian Kaien dari jauh.

Itu sesuatu yang sangat hebat.

"Rukia, kau bukan wanita jahat. Hanya saja … kau masih muda. Kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan lebih baik. Tidak perlu korbankan masa mudamu untuk … untuk hal yang sia-sia. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri untuk memenuhi permintaan Miyako. Sungguh, Rukia. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Penjelasan Kaien mungkin benar adanya. Namun apa mau dikata jika hati sudah berkehendak?

Rukia menghapus sungai air mata di pipinya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya hingga dua mata beda warna tersebut berlaga. "Kak Kaien … apakah salah jika aku hanya berharap bisa berada di sisi Kak Kaien?"

"Ruki—"

"Apakah salah jika aku hanya ingin menjadi kekuatan yang bisa mendukung Kak Kaien? Apakah salah jika aku ingin mendampingi Kak Kaien di saat-saat paling sulit? Apakah salah jika hatiku menjerit untuk bisa bersama Kak Kaien?" Air mata Rukia lagi-lagi tumpah tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. "Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta pada Kak Kaien selama ini?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak mampu Kaien jawab. Matanya mengerling dan menangkap jarum detik yang bergerak maju. Seolah jam dinding tersebut sedang tertawa karena dia hanya mampu membisu. Menjawab perasaan Rukia bukan perkara mudah. Dia pasti akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika harus jujur pada perempuan ini.

Menghela napas berat, Kaien mempertimbangkan langkah selanjutnya.

Apa … sebaiknya dia memberi Rukia kesempatan? Bukankah perasaan bisa dipupuk seiring waktu berlalu? Langsung menolaknya bukan pilihan yang akan diambil Kaien. Lagipula awal hubungannya dengan Miyako juga tidaklah begitu romantis. Dia dan istrinya dulu lebih sering debat kusir dan adu argumen sebelum benih-benih cinta tumbuh.

Ya. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Kaien bisa menempatkan Rukia sebagai permaisuri hatinya. Terlebih putrinya, Utako juga sudah sangat lengket dengan sosok penganti ibunya tersebut.

"Rukia," Kaien memanggil dara belia itu lembut. "Aku … mungkin akan lebih sering menyulitkanmu ke depannya. Membuatmu harus bersusah payah membesarkan Utako. Jujur saja, aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk membuatmu bahagia karena sampai sekarang, hatiku masih mencintai mendiang istriku. Tapi … kau mau mencintai pria sepertiku. Bahkan rela mendampingiku tanpa meminta balasan apa pun. Untuk itu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih, Rukia. Dan jika kau sama sekali tidak keberatan … tinggallah di rumah kami mulai dari sekarang. Kau—maksudku kita … bisa menjalani ini perlahan."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaien ini sungguh membuat Rukia bahagia. Hatinya menari-nari dengan gembira karena pada akhirnya dia bisa berada di sisi pria yang paling dikasihinya tersebut. Sekalipun dia harus membuang semua miliknya, dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Rukia mengangguk sembari menitikkan air mata. Di bibirnya terlukis senyum manis yang mengungkapkan betapa relung hatinya bersukacita. Betapa ingin si Kuchiki mungil ini berhambur ke arah Kaien, tapi ditahannya di detik-detik terakhir.

Menyadari gerakan Rukia yang terhenti ketika ingin memeluknya, Kaien berinisiatif untuk menarik tubuh segemuk lidi tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

Terkejut bukan main Rukia dibuatnya. Kini dia berada dalam rengkuhan sang pujaan hati. Mimpikah ini? Jika mimpi, dia tidak ingin bangun selamanya.

"Rukia … aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun padamu saat ini. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menerimamu ke dalam hatiku. Maaf," aku Kaien tidak ingin membuat wanita itu terlalu berharap.

Kuchiki muda tersebut malah menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku justru harus berterima kasih. Terima kasih …."

Dan ketika malam semakin larut, dua anak manusia yang telah saling membuka hatinya untuk kesempatan baru ini akan menapaki hidup dengan harapan baru. Esok hari, matahari akan menjadi saksi untuk tekad mereka berdua.

Di sanubari sang wanita, terlupa satu sosok lelaki jingga yang telah tersakiti hatinya di hari yang sama dia melangkah untuk menuju cinta sejatinya.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

STORY BREAKS

Seusai acara makan malamnya dengan Rukia, Ichigo seperti orang limbung yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Mungkin memang begitu adanya. Kekasihnya itu adalah pelita hidup yang akhirnya ditemukan setelah mengarungi hidup selama 20 tahun lebih. Dan kini, bidadari hatinya itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Seperti inikah rasanya dicampakkan? Seluruh dunia menjadi gelap. Tidak ada lagi warna-warna menghiasi pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Karena tidak tahan berada di Jepang lebih lama lagi, si pewaris Kurosaki tersebut melarikan diri ke Amerika. Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya dengan bekerja. Upaya itu kadang berhasil. Tapi tiap kali otaknya terbayang wajah Rukia, seolah ada pisau berkarat kembali menorehkan luka di sanubarinya. Tak ada habisnya, seperti borok yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Ichigo makin frustasi dari hari ke hari. Perangainya berubah menjadi kasar dan bengis. Dia sering memaki karyawan perusahaan yang dianggapnya tidak becus. Jika melakukan kesalahan kecil atau kelalaian secuil akan mendapat hukuman yang terlalu berat.

Semisal hari ini, ada dua pekerja wanita yang sedang dimarahi karena lupa membawa kopi untuk si bos saat istirahat siang. Teriakan nyaring tersebut terdengar bahkan hingga di koridor ruang rapat padahal jaraknya mencapai 10 meter lebih.

Seorang pegawai wanita membisiki rekan sebelah mejanya. "Lagi-lagi Pak Kurosaki marah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya hari ini."

Lelaki bersurai hitam yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat satu bahu. "Sejak dia kembali dari Jepang sebulan yang lalu dia memang berubah. Gosip yang kudengar dari Rangiku, pacarnya ketahuan berselingkuh dan dia memutuskan pacarnya itu."

Perempuan bermodel rambut sanggul tersebut manggut-manggut. "Eh, tapi kalau Pak Kurosaki yang memutuskan pacarnya, kenapa dia harus semarah itu?"

Pria berambut pendek ini mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Biasa. Ini soal harga diri laki-laki. Dia pasti sangat kesal karena kecolongan saat dia ke Amerika. Hah … aku hanya berharap dia segera kembali lagi seperti dulu."

"Kau benar, Hisagi. Pak Kurosaki dulu begitu ramah, pengertian dan selalu membantu kalau kita membuat kesalahan. Semoga tak lama lagi beliau bisa kembali tenang dan melupakan amarahnya."

"Semoga saja begitu, Momo. Kalau tidak, entah berapa banyak karyawan yang akan mengundurkan diri nanti. Lagian siapa yang tahan dimarahi terus setiap hari?"

"HEI!"

Kedua orang itu tersentak mendengar bentakan tersebut dan buru-buru kembali berkutat dengan komputer masing-masing. Takut-takut mereka mengintip atasan berambut oranye yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"KALIAN DIBAYAR UNTUK BEKERJA! BUKAN BERGOSIP! KALIAN LEBIH SUKA KUPECAT, HAH?!"

Tidak ada yang berani menyahut. Semua pekerja berpura-pura terlihat sibuk supaya tidak menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang atasan yang menakutkan. Ichigo mendengus melihat kepengecutan para pegawainya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat karyawan perusahaan Kurosaki mencari nafkah.

Setelah jam pulang kantor, pemuda yang dulunya tidak suka pergi ke bar itu malah kini mengunjungi tempat yang menyediakan gemerlap dunia malam tersebut nyaris setiap hari. Mengkonsumsi minuman beralkhohol sudah menjadi pengganti menu makan malamnya. Tak jarang dia mengencani wanita bule yang memang memiliki prinsip untuk hidup bebas. Bermabuk-mabukkan dan melakukan tindakan tak senonoh semata-mata hanya untuk pelarian dari sakit hatinya. Sekeras apa pun Ichigo berusaha melupakan Rukia, nyatanya dara bermata indah itu selalu sukses mengusik sanubarinya.

Akibatnya, suasana hatinya selalu buruk. Semakin lama sikapnya semakin tidak bersahabat. Di perusahaan juga, satu gedung sudah tahu untuk tidak macam-macam di depannya. Tapi tetap saja sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengundurkan diri.

Sang kepala keluarga, Kurosaki Isshin sebetulnya sudah mengetahui kelakuan putra sulungnya tersebut serta alasan yang menyebabkan perilaku Ichigo berubah drastis. Namun dia pikir waktu akan mengobati luka hatinya. Namun setelah dua tahun berlalu dan sikap pewarisnya itu tak kunjung membaik, pria berjanggut tipis ini memutuskan untuk memanggil anak laki-lakinya kembali ke Jepang.

Ichigo menuruti saja perintah sang ayah karena bisa dibilang dia juga sudah tidak peduli dengan kehidupannya yang begini menyedihkan. Di sudut hatinya, Kurosaki muda tersebut berharap bisa berjumpa kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga takut menemui Rukia. Ah, sungguh dilema. Hati sudah kepalang rindu, tapi batinnya tersiksa karena kini wanita terkasihnya itu mencintai laki-laki lain.

Tak terasa, sudah 24 bulan Ichigo tidak menginjakkan kaki ke tanah airnya. Selama waktu itu pula dirinya tenggelam dalam kekecewaan dan depresi. Penampilannya pun membuat orang-orang terdekatnya tercengang. Dia jadi lebih kurus. Adiknya yang paling manis, Yuzu bahkan tidak mampu membuat kakaknya tersebut tersenyum barang sekali saja. Namun perubahan yang paling nyata adalah pancaran matanya. Begitu suram. Redup. Bagai kecubung tak berdasar.

Hingga akhirnya, takdir yang maha kuasa bersabda.

Suatu sore ketika Ichigo sedang menyetir tanpa tujuan, hanya berkeinginan mencari udara segar. Di daerah pertokoan yang ramai, ketika sedang menunggu lampu merah, di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menyeberang jalan, pemilik mata musim gugur itu melihatnya.

Rukianya.

Dia terbelalak. Tak menyangka dapat melihatnya setelah sekian lama. Sekalipun dari jauh, dia bisa mengenali bidadari mungilnya hanya dengan sekali pandang.

Perempuan itu mengubah model rambutnya. Sedikit lebih pendek dari sosok di ingatannya. Bukan lagi setelan kantor yang dikenakan, tapi terusan bernuansa kasual. Sepatu hak tinggi diganti sandal yang nyaman dipakai. Lalu senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Mata tajam Ichigo meneliti setiap senti sang wanita yang lewat tepat di depannya. Rukia tengah menggandeng seorang balita perempuan di tangan kirinya, sedangkan sebelah tangan satunya menenteng tas belanjaan.

Hanya saja, yang paling membuatnya terkejut, dan juga terpukul adalah fakta bahwa perut wanita tersebut terlalu besar. Sungguh tak wajar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang ramping. Cuma ada satu alasan mengapa itu bisa terjadi tapi Ichigo tak sudi mengakuinya!

Tidak mungkin!

Terasa panas pelupuk matanya menahan air mata. Saat lampu sudah berganti warna, Ichigo langsung ngebut tanpa mempedulikan bunyi klakson dari mobil di sekitarnya. Kuda besi yang ditumpanginya melaju bak angin. Kencang. Tak terkendali. Seolah dia tengah berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran setan yang amat mengerikan. Tertawa keras di belakangnya. Tiada lelah menghantui bagai bayangan yang terus mengikuti.

Petang mulai dilahap kegelapan malam saat Ichigo sudah terlalu lelah berkendara hingga ke bukit. Sekencang apa pun dia mencoba mengendarai mobilnya, sekeras apa pun dia berusaha menyangkal, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa wanita yang paling dicintainya di seantero jagad telah hamil. Rukia mengandung buah hatinya dengan laki-laki lain.

Sungguh terpukul dirinya hingga tak dapat menahan diri untuk meraung dalam tangisan. Air matanya tumpah ruah.

Ichigo tidak bisa terima! Seharusnya yang berbahagia bersama Rukia adalah dirinya! Seharusnya janin yang dikandung Rukia adalah miliknya! Seharusnya yang dicintai oleh Rukia dalah dia! Dia! Dia!

Andai pria itu tidak merenggut kekasihnya! Yah, seandainya laki-laki tersebut tidak pernah ada ….

Andai saja … pria yang mencuri hati Rukianya tidak lagi ada.

Tersentak oleh pemikirannya sendiri, Ichigo tak berhenti membayangkan jika kondisinya bebeda. Entah karena dipicu depresi atau rasa putus asa, ide yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya hadir bagai secercah sinar harapan baginya.

Tentu saja, bukan?

"Kalau laki-laki itu tidak ada … Rukia akan kembali menjadi milikku."

Sebuah seringai kejam pun menghiasi bibir Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ini semua baru awal kegilaannya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Voidy's note: sama sekali ga misteri, ya? Karena dari sini, psikopatnya juga udah ketahuan siapa. Chapter depan adalah bagian gore, blood, dll. Nanti saia kasih warning untuk adegan yang kurang enak itu, deh.

Balasan review:

Sss: saia tidak bisa memberikan spoiler, jadi nantikan saja kelanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Guest: saia senang jika kamu menganggap cerita saia menarik. Semoga bagi kamu chapter ini dan seterusnya cukup bagus. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Terima kasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Your Heart Is Mine

Summary: Rukia sejak dulu mencintai Kaien, guru SMA-nya. Namun dia menyerah karena Kaien sudah beristri dan hidup bahagia. Delapan tahun berlalu, kini Rukia telah memiliki Ichigo sebagai kekasih. Tanpa diduga Miyako, istri Kaien menyatakan sebuah permohonan yang amat mengejutkan kepada Rukia. Dan mengapa Rukia berniat memutuskan hubungan dengan Ichigo? Warning: Torture&Murder in future chap. Rate M for gore, blood and criminal.

Warning: Torture&Murder in THIS chapter. Rate M for gore, blood and criminal. Saia akan memberikan WARNING BREAK pada scene yang mungkin kurang berkenan. Jika tidak kuat, lewati saja.

Judul diartikan sebagai: 'Jantungmu milikku'

Cerita ini berakhir tragedi dan akan ada penyiksaan hingga pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh dan kepada tokoh cerita. Jika Anda bermaksud terus membaca, maka Anda menerima resiko yang telah diperingatkan.

STORY STARTS

Jalanan di kota Karakura pada sore hari biasanya dipadati oleh orang-orang yang baru pulang kantor menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Di antara lautan manusia tersebut ada seorang pria yang berlari panik tanpa peduli telah menabrak beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. Keringatnya bercucuran sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melepas jaketnya dan dipegang di tangan kanannya. Langkah kakinya diarahkan ke distrik pertokoan, tepatnya menuju pos polisi seusai menerima telepon yang menyampaikan sebuah kabar. Sungguh, dadanya bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar laporan si petugas keamanan. Dia perlu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa orang-orang berharganya baik-baik saja!

BRAK!

Pintu kantor polisi terbuka dengan bunyi yang amat keras. Kaien berdiri dengan napas tersengal sehabis maraton dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Kemeja yang masih dikenakannya basah karena peluh, tapi dia tidak peduli. Mata birunya menatap lurus pada wanita mungil yang sedang duduk di seberang ruangan.

"RUKIA!" Tak menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang menonton gratis, Kaien segera mendekap erat dara berparas jelita yang baru saja berdiri menyambut kedatangannya. Kontan saja wajah Rukia memerah bak tomat kelewat masak.

"Ka-ka-kak Kaien!" gagap Rukia mengibaskan tangannya karena gugup.

Kaien melepas pelukannya meski masih menggenggam erat bahu perempuan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?! Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? Coba kulihat!" kejar guru SMA ini.

Menggeleng cepat, Rukia mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh! Kak Kaien tidak perlu cemas. Perampoknya langsung ditangkap begitu dia keluar toko. Tidak ada yang terluka. Tidak ada korban. Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan kesaksian saja!"

Napas Kaien yang semula memburu pelan-pelan kembali normal. Ketika dia menerima panggilan dari polisi yang menyatakan Rukia berada di lokasi terjadinya sebuah perampokan di minimarket, betapa takutnya dia hingga langsung berlari kemari. Trauma karena kehilangan istrinya secara mendadak membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih begitu mendengar wanita di depannya ini terlibat dalam aksi berbahaya.

"Syukurlah … syukurlah …," gumam Kaien lega.

Rukia agaknya sedikit malu karena aksi mantan mentornya barusan. Cepat-cepat dia mendorong Kaien keluar dari pos keamanan tersebut. "Aku juga sudah selesai memberi kesaksian. Ayo kita pergi, Kak Kaien!"

Menurut saja pria berambut jabrik itu disetir Rukia hingga tiba di kediaman keluarga Shiba. Begitu melewati pintu masuk, terdengar Utako yang telah berumur delapan bulan lebih sedang menangis di ranjang bayinya. Buru-buru dara bermarga Kuchiki ini menghampiri sang balita. Niatnya tadi meninggalkan rumah sebentar sementara Utako sedang tidur siang. Sayang minimarket yang dikunjunginya malah didatangi perampok. Akhirnya urusan jadi panjang dan terlalu lama meninggalkan bayi yang sekarang kelaparan tersebut.

"Rukia," panggil Kaien sesudah perempuan itu meminumkan susu pada bayi di gendongannya.

"Ya, ada apa, Kak Kaien?"

"Aku ingin kita bicara sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah." Rukia kemudian kembali meninggalkan Utako di ranjang bayinya. Mengikuti Kaien yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Kedua anak manusia itu duduk berseberangan di meja makan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

Rukia menelengkan kepala ke kiri. Diam menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mari kita menikah, Rukia."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Rukia kaget bukan main. Ini memang seperti mimpi baginya. Tapi tetap saja terlalu mendadak! Iris ungunya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya membentuk huruf o secara sempurna.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, dong, Rukia. Kau membuatku jadi merasa tidak enak," canda Kaien untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Rukia menutup mulutnya dan meneguk ludah. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba Kak Kaien berkata begitu?"

Yang ditanya memalingkan pandangan sejenak tapi kemudian membiarkan matanya berlaga dengan milik Rukia. "Hari ini … ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kau terlibat kasus perampokan, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku kira … aku akan kehilanganmu juga."

Hati Rukia ikut terasa pedih. Kaien pasti teringat dengan mendiang istrinya.

"Kupikir … daripada menyesal di kemudian hari, sebaiknya mengikuti apa kata hatiku saat ini. Aku ingin kita menjalani hidup bersama. Berbahagia setiap hari. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan saat terakhir kita tiba." Mungkin memang benih-benih cinta itu telah tumbuh di hati Kaien. Dia tidak mau ragu-ragu lagi. Sebaiknya dia segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan Rukia. "Jadi … apa kau bersedia … menikah denganku?" tanyanya dengan wajah malu-malu.

Tak bisa menahan rasa harunya, air mata Rukia jatuh dan dia mengangguk seraya berkata, "Ya, aku bersedia!"

Kemudian sepasang insan tersebut saling berpelukan. Membiarkan perasaan mereka tumbuh dalam kasih sayang yang damai.

STORY BREAKS

Awal musim gugur, Kaien tetap sibuk mengajar murid-muridnya di SMA Karakura. Profesi yang telah digelutinya selama 12 tahun ini memang pekerjaan yang dicintainya selama ini. Menjadi guru adalah sebuah panggilan hidup. Bukan hanya sekedar menerangkan ilmu pasti, memberi perhatian dan mendidik agar anak muridnya menjadi pribadi yang mumpuni dan mandiri. Karena itulah dia menjadi guru yang populer di sekolah.

Pada suatu hari yang cukup sejuk, ketika dia baru pulang kerja melalui jalan yang sepi, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Menghalangi langkahnya. Kening Kaien berkedut bingung dengan iris birunya menangkap sosok manusia yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut jingga mencolok, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, setelan jas yang dikenakannya terlihat mahal dan sepasang kacamata hitam menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Shiba Kaien?" tanya si pria misterius itu.

Rasanya Kaien tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang kini sedang melangkah mendekatinya ini. Karena tidak mudah melupakan seseorang dengan ciri khas yang begitu unik. "Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa, ya?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum sinis. Lalu mendadak Kaien kejang-kejang. Sebuah pistol kejut yang mengalirkan listrik bertegangan rendah menempel ke tubuhnya, tepatnya ke daerah perut. Kemeja dan sweater yang membungkus tubuh pendidik bersurai gelap tersebut tidak cukup melindunginya dari sengatan yang membuatnya kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak ada saksi mata. Tepat seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh lelaki yang kemudian membopong kepala keluarga Shiba yang pingsan tersebut masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menelusuri sekitar dengan mata awasnya sebelum duduk di kursi pengemudi dan melarikan kuda besinya menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara penculikan yang dilakukannya.

Meninggalkan seonggok tas yang diam membisu melihat pemiliknya jatuh ke perangkap neraka.

STORY BREAKS

Menjadi penerus perusahaan bergengsi memiliki berbagai keuntungan, mulai dari kemudahan finansial hingga nama besar yang dikenal banyak orang. Kurosaki Ichigo telah mempersiapkan segalanya demi mendapatkan kembali kekasih hatinya. Pertama dia membeli sebuah rumah di daerah terpencil. Dilihat dari luar, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan gedung bobrok yang hampir rubuh tersebut. Maklum saja karena bangunan tua tersebut sudah tidak ditempati selama puluhan tahun. Debu dan hewan liar sudah menjadi tamu tetap di rumah tua tersebut. Namun yang diincar pemuda bermata tajam itu adalah ruang bawah tanah yang awalnya dibuat sebagai tempat berlindung dari serangan udara pada masa perang dunia silam.

Tentu saja akan sangat sedikit sekali pihak yang mengetahui keberadaan penjara yang dikhususkan untuk Shiba Kaien. Bahkan polisi dan aparat pemerintah tidak akan menyangka kalau korban penculikan tersebut ternyata disekap di ruang bawah tanah seperti ini.

Lelaki yang menjadi suami Rukia itu sekarang tengah terikat di sebuah kursi kayu bersender dalam keadaan masih tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo membangunkannya dengan menyiramkan air, hingga Kaien terlonjak dari tidur lelapnya.

"Apa?" gumamnya masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Pandangannya hinggap pada sosok pria yang menyapanya tadi sore. "Kau …?" Mata biru si marga Shiba mengerjap beberapa kali, agak terkejut dia pertama kali melihat penculiknya tanpa kacamata hitam. Seperti menatap cermin, kecuali beberapa ciri khas yang membedakan keduanya.

Pemuda dengan surai terang yang kini tidak begitu terlihat karena penerangan ruangan yang minim, menampakkan seringai sinis. Iris coklat seperti warna di musim gugur memancarkan kilat api membara juga dingin. Kejam dan bengis. Tanpa ampun. Memandang rendah lelaki yang telah merebut permaisuri hatinya. "Sepertinya kau kaget melihat wajahku yang mirip denganmu. Kuakui, aku juga tidak percaya waktu pertama kali melihatmu. Yah … Rukia memang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Kening Kaien terlipat dalam. Rukia? Orang asing ini mengenal istrinya? Ketika ia ingin mempertanyakan hal itu, baru disadari keadaan dirinya yang terikat tali, duduk di bangku kayu nan keras. "Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"

Sebuah senyum dengan deretan gigi putih menjadi jawaban atas perintah Kaien. Seolah mengacuhkannya, Ichigo malah mulai bermonolog. "Sungguh, awalnya aku hanya ingin memastikan apa benar kita semirip itu. Tapi pada dasarnya Rukia bukan wanita pembohong, jadi semua ucapannya pasti benar. Ah, tapi tentu saja kerutan di wajahmu jauh lebih banyak."

Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai guru ini menyipitkan mata birunya kesal. "Kubilang lepaskan aku! Apa kau tidak dengar?!" hardiknya geram.

"Oh, apa kau tersinggung. Kukira hanya wanita yang peduli soal kerutan di wajah."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu dan apa maumu. Tapi tidak akan ada orang yang tidak marah jika diikat seperti ini!"

Sang Kurosaki bungkam. Raut wajahnya mengeras karena tegang dan amarah. "Tentu. Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku." Lalu tiba-tiba dia meledak. "KAU! TIDAK! TAHU! APA! APA!" teriak Ichigo menekankan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Kaien yang tak bisa berkutik.

BUGH!

Terakhir, dia memukul wajah Kaien sekuat tenaga hingga kepalanya terhempas ke samping. Darah segar terbang dan jatuh ke tanah kotor berpasir. Kursi yang diduduki pria beranak satu itu oleng dan hampir jatuh, tapi sebuah tangan yang dibalut jas mahal buatan luar negeri menghentikan lajunya.

Nafas sang pemuda borjuis tersebut tersengal setelah kebencian sempat menguasainya sehingga dia bertindak di luar kendali. Kegilaan selama tiga tahun ini, semua gara-gara pria di hadapannya!

Ichigo melepas pegangannya pada perabot kayu itu kemudian berjalan mengitari kepala keluarga Shiba yang pusing karena serangan tak terduga barusan. Surai malam yang sedikit gondrong milik Kaien dijambak, kepalanya secara paksa ditarik untuk menengadah. Membuat dirinya meringis menahan sakit. Wajah lelaki muda asing tersebut berada tepat di sampingnya. Berbisik tajam di telinga kirinya. "Ini baru permulaan. Akan kubalas semua rasa sakit yang kualami seratus kali, seribu kali, bahkan sejuta kali lipat hingga kau memohon belas kasihan. Memintaku untuk mengakhiri hidupmu yang menyedihkan." Seringai sadis terpatri di wajah rupawan penerus perusahaan Kurosaki ini.

Dengan kasar Ichigo menampik kepala Kaien. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak menuju pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Meninggalkan korbannya yang saat ini memelototi punggung tegap yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebelum pergi, si penculik sempat meninggalkan pesan, "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat selagi bisa. Tenang saja. Aku yang akan mengurus Rukia."

Kaien terpana mendengar sebaris kalimat terakhir barusan. Laki-laki ini … apa hubungannya dengan Rukia?

STORY BREAKS

Di sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang ditinggali oleh keluarga Shiba, Rukia menanti kabar dengan perasaan cemas. Suaminya hilang sejak kemarin sore, hanya tas kerjanya saja yang kembali setelah diantarkan oleh seseorang yang menemukannya di tengah jalan. Logikanya terus berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak penuh ketidakpastian. Kaien adalah laki-laki yang jujur dan bertanggung jawab, jadi tidak mungkin dia pergi tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi belum ada 24 jam sejak dia lenyap, artinya wanita berbadan dua tersebut belum bisa melaporkan hal ini ke polisi.

Mendesah dengan mata terpejam erat, kekhawatiran merongrong sanubarinya hingga sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya dibarengi suara tegas menasihatinya lembut. "Jangan terlalu cemas, Rukia. Ingat, kau sedang mengandung. Paling tidak beristirahatlah untuk bayimu." Shiba Kuukaku, wanita eksentrik sekaligus berwibawa, dikenal sebagai pembuat kembang api terbaik di daerah Karakura.

"Aku tahu, Kuukaku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, terbayang macam-macam hal buruk yang mungkin menimpa Kaien."

Kuukaku menatap sendu kakak iparnya yang kini tengah memijit pelipisnya. Tersenyum maklum karena mungkin semua itu bawaan perempuan hamil.

"Begini saja. Aku akan membuatkanmu sup hangat dan menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi. Kau akan menghabiskan supnya, berendam untuk merilekskan tubuhmu dan mencoba tidur. Oke?"

Sedikit memaksa. Tipikal Kuukaku. Rukia tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk. "Baiklah."

TING TONG!

Bel pintu berdendang nyaring. Mengejutkan dua wanita yang berada di dalam rumah. Pikiran mereka beresonansi akan satu hal. Yang ditunggu telah kembali. Cepat-cepat mereka menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dan yang ada di hadapan mereka—

"Rukia."

"I-Ichigo?"

Rambutnya berwarna mentari terang bukan hitam seperti bulu gagak. Matanya seperti karamel hangat bukan sejuknya samudra. Mengenakan setelan jas yang pas pada lekuk tubuh bidangnya, terlihat mahal dan berkelas. Iris violet Rukia menangkap sosok yang telah ditinggalkannya lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau mengenalnya, Rukia?"

Pertanyaan dari iparnya tersebut membuyarkan kenangan yang terlintas di pikiran Rukia barusan. "O-oh …, dia-dia kenalanku. Dulu. Sudah agak lama memang. U-um, ada apa kau ke sini?" bata si dara jelita ini.

Meski penasaran, Kuukaku tidak bertanya lagi. Sepertinya lelaki unik itu tidak hadir di upacara pernikahan kakaknya. Karena tidak mungkin dia lupa akan kepala jeruk yang mencolok tersebut.

"Ah, aku hanya mampir. Sudah lama kita tidak bersua. Dan kebetulan aku baru dari sekitar sini."

"O-oh." Bingung. Rukia kehabisan kata-kata hingga dia mengalihkan pandangan sambil menyisipkan rambut ke salah satu telinganya.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Mungkin kalian sedang sibuk?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi … memang ada sedikit masalah. Mungkin kau bisa mampir lain kali?" tawar Kuukaku melihat Rukia canggung menghadapi pria asing itu.

"Baik," balas Ichigo dengan anggukan dan senyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Rukia."

"Uh, iya."

Setelah menutup pintu, para penghuni rumah kembali ke ruang tamu. Kuukaku mencoba mengungkit topik yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya, "Yang tadi kenalan lamamu?"

"Eh … dia—bagaimana mengatakannya, ya. Bisakah kita membicarakan masalah ini lain kali, Kuukaku," pinta Rukia lemas. Seolah dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat yang menguras tenaga.

"Oke." Kuukaku tidak ingin memaksa. Lagipula saat ini ada masalah yang lebih genting.

"Ibu."

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak yang tiba-tiba terdengar tersebut membuat Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Utako berdiri di ambang pintu, masih mengenakan piyama bermotif kelincinya. "Mau pipis," rengeknya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Ibu temani." Menghampiri putri kecilnya, Rukia meninggalkan Kuukaku sendirian bersama Utako.

Sang pembuat kembang api memilih duduk di kursi dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke pemuda asing yang bertamu barusan. Pria yang nampak sopan dan terpelajar. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbisik halus di benaknya. Laki-laki itu … membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

STORY BREAKS

 **WARNING! BLOOD AND GORE!**

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya terkurung di ruangan sempit dan pengap ini. Satu-satunya penerangan yang tersedia adalah lampu minyak yang diletakkan di atas meja kayu lapuk. Semenjak dirinya ditinggalkan oleh lelaki gila yang menculiknya, Kaien berusaha keras untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Tapi nihil. Talinya terlalu kencang. Kulit tangannya malah terkelupas karena terus menerus bergesekan dengan permukaan kasarnya. Mengerang frustasi, kepala keluarga Shiba tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah ke kursi. Badannya kaku karena berada dalam posisi yang sama untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

Saat sedang beristirahat itulah, telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Gawat! Pemuda asing itu telah kembali!

Kaien menggertakan giginya. Matanya menatap awas pintu yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Sang penculik berdiri angkuh, bersandar pada bingkai pintu. Iris musim gugurnya bersinar seperti kobar api. Melahap habis semua yang menghalangi.

"Mari kita mulai." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo. Kaien tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi entah mengapa bulu kuduknya merinding.

Sang sulung Kurosaki berjalan lambat menuju meja yang disinari pijar kekuningan. Seolah mempunyai semua waktu di dunia, dia melepas jasnya, membuka kancing lengan kemeja dan melipatnya hingga siku dengan sikap teramat santai. Seolah dia sedang menikmati sinar matahari hangat di sebuah taman bukannya berada di ruang bawah tanah rahasia bersama seorang tawanan. Dengan tangan kanannya, Ichigo mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Kaien ketika Ichigo mendekatinya dengan sebilah pisau yang mengkilap tajam. Cahaya lampu terpantul dari sisinya, seolah ada sebuah senyum yang terlihat sebagai fatamorgana ganjil.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari tahanannya. Dengan gerak cepat dia menjambak rambut berwarna arang itu, membuat Kaien merintih. Bilah pisau menari-nari di atas kulit wajahnya. Lalu ditarik hingga membentuk sayatan di sepanjang tulang pipi sang korban. Benda tajam tersebut kini ternoda darah.

"Guh! Kau!" Tak ingin mengalah begitu saja, Kaien menggeram.

Satu sabetan menyapa lengan atas kirinya kali ini, memanjang hingga siku. Tiba-tiba pisau tersebut dihujamkan ke punggung tangannya. Memuncratkan darah ke segala arah. Mewarnai kemeja putih bersih Ichigo menjadi merah.

"AAARGH!" pekik lelaki bermata biru itu. Rasa sakit yang teramat mendera tangan kirinya yang berdenyut, darahnya mendidih seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya.

Pemilik surai oranye tersebut berjalan menjauh. Menikmati jerit kesakitan tawanannya seolah sedang menonton pertunjukan orkestra. Senyum puas terpatri di wajah tampannya, hanya saja pancaran matanya penuh kegilaan. Membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan membeku ketakutan.

Adrenalin yang berpacu, napas yang tersangkut di tenggorokan, bunyi berdengung di telinga membuat kepala pening. Begitu banyak sensasi menancapkan kuku tajamnya kepada Kaien. Merasakannya sekaligus, tapi bersamaan tidak terasa apa pun. Jumlah cairan pekat yang semestinya bekerja untuk mengaliri kehidupan di setiap nadinya mendesak keluar tapi tertahan oleh bilah yang masih bersarang di kulit dan daging si guru bernasib tragis ini.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga pria bermarga Shiba tersebut dapat mengontrol nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Dia melotot tajam ke arah orang gila yang mengurungnya, berharap pria itu mati di tempat saat ini juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!" belasut Kaien.

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari tuntutan korbannya, Ichigo mengamati corak yang tercetak pada pakaian mahalnya. Imajinasi seseorang dengan mental yang patut dipertanyakan kewarasannya ini melihat darah tersebut seperti bunga merah nan merekah. Indah. Agung. Bibirnya melengkung naik saat angan-angan mempertunjukkan kisah dirinya membawakan mawar yang cantik untuk bidadari miliknya.

Ya, saat semuanya selesai. Ichigo akan mempersembahkan bunga mawar merah pekat kepada Rukia.

Perhatiannya kembali pada Kaien. Acuh tak acuh, Ichigo mendekati ayah beranak satu itu. Melihat raut kesakitan dari pria yang merebut pujaan hatinya.

Alih-alih menghampiri pria yang masih mendelik tajam padanya, Ichigo berjalan mengitarinya. Tepat di dinding yang dibelakangi Kaien tergantung peralatan besi yang sudah dimakan karat. Sebuah tongkat perapian dipilih si sulung Kurosaki untuk meninggalkan tempatnya beristirahat selama puluhan tahun. Ujungnya tajam dan hitam, seperti tombak yang dibawa iblis neraka.

Ah, tempat ini memang neraka bagi Kaien, yang diciptakan Ichigo karena kegilaannya. Cemburu buta dan tidak lagi berpikir rasional. Melakukan tindak kriminal semata demi seorang wanita tercinta.

Suara langkah kaki sedikit teredam oleh debu yang menumpuk di lantai, meyakinkan Kaien bahwa laki-laki asing tersebut tengah berjalan ke arahnya dari belakang, menyeret sesuatu yang sepertinya berat dan terbuat dari logam. Hati-hati dia melirik ke balik punggungnya. Namun sebuah kepalan tinju justru menyambutnya, membuat kepalanya oleng ke samping.

Pusing menyerang secara brutal akan tetapi, itu tidak sebanding dengan pedih yang menyergap paha kanannya. "GHAAAAAAAAK!"

Tongkat perapian bernoda amis meneteskan darah dari ujung runcingnya ke lantai dingin berdebu, menembus daging, tulang dan kursi kayu lapuk seperti tusuk sate. Tiada ampun.

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada si besi berhias karat tersebut dan memperhatikan pria berambut hitam itu memekik seakan-akan bermaksud merobek pita suaranya sendiri.

Nafas yang memburu menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar dalam ruangan pengap dan gelap ini. Kaien bisa saja kehilangan kesadaran karena darah yang seharusnya mengalir di tubuhnya malah terkuras habis karena lubang yang dicetak ke badannya tersebut.

Belum puas, Ichigo mengambil sesuatu dari meja kayu selama lelaki bermarga Shiba ini masih mencoba untuk mengontrol udara yang berebut masuk ke paru-parunya. Lelah berlama-lama dengan korbannya, pemuda yang kehilangan akal sehatnya itu berharap bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Rambut Kaien kembali dijambak, ditarik hingga wajahnya menengadah ke arah wajah laki-laki gila yang tepat berada di hadapannya. "Matamu itu … apa Rukia lebih menyukai mata seperti ini?" gumam Ichigo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru tersebut hanya sanggup mengerang. Tak ada yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya karena rasa setengah lumpuh yang menjerat sistem saraf. Namun kemudian Kaien berteriak hingga dadanya kehabisan udara. Rasa sakit luar biasa mencengkram kesadarannya ketika bola mata kanannya dicungkil oleh kait besi.

Saat manik yang dulunya indah itu jatuh ke tanah, Kaien tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri. Terbatuk hebat sementara rongga yang tadinya berisi netra birunya kini mengucurkan darah bak air terjun. Ichigo dengan sikap tak peduli menginjak organ berlendir lengket tersebut hingga tak dapat diketahui lagi bentuk semulanya. Penerus garis keturunan Kurosaki ini terlihat jijik dengan kotoran di sepatu buatan tangan dari Itali miliknya. Mendengus kesal, dia memutuskan untuk membuang sepatunya bersama dengan kemeja dan celana yang dipakainya kini. Padahal itu adalah sepatu favoritnya.

Dalam diam, Ichigo mengitari korbannya yang sudah sekarat. Nyawa lelaki tersebut kini berada di tangan si pemuda.

"Bu-nuh sa-ja a-kuuu …," lirih Kaien yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga Ichigo.

Menyunggingkan senyum, Ichigo bertutur, "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu." Berjalan pelan hingga ia berdiri di depan sosok Kaien yang terkulai di kursinya, pemilik rambut senja itu melanjutkan, "Nanti. Setelah semua sakit hatiku terbalaskan. Aku bahkan belum puas menyiksamu. Asal kau tahu, penderitaanmu belum ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang kurasakan setelah kau merebut satu-satunya kebahagiaanku. Cahaya hidupku."

Masih sambil berbicara, pemuda yang dibutakan cinta ini menarik rambut Kaien hingga Ichigo bisa melihat wajah yang dibencinya bersimbah darah. "KAU MEREBUT RUKIA DARIKU!"

Sekelebat sinar perak muncul dan lenyap. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kaien memekik karena telinga kirinya telah dipotong dengan pisau tajam yang digenggam Ichigo tadi. Cairan amis kembali mengalir dari lukanya yang terbaru.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku, Shiba."

 **END OF WARNING!**

(dan Author cekat-cekot ga sanggup nerusin lebih dari ini.)

STORY BREAKS

Sudah satu minggu sejak Shiba Kaien menghilang tanpa jejak. Polisi hanya mengatakan bahwa kasus ini masih dalam penyelidikan tapi tetap tidak ada kabar. Rukia cemas bukan main dan mulai kehilangan fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Padahal dia juga sedang hamil tua.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kurosaki Ichigo kembali datang ke kediamannya. Membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang kelihatan sangat indah dan mahal. Tapi entah kenapa, bunga itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Sehingga dia membuangnya kemudian.

"Hah …," desah Rukia yang tengah duduk di meja ruang makan. Matahari hampir terbenam ketika putrinya, Utako memanggil.

"Ibu."

Tersentak, wanita berbadan dua itu menoleh. "Ada apa, Utako?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati balita berusia dua tahun tersebut.

"Ayah masih belum pulang?"

Seolah ada pisau tajam mengiris sanubarinya, Rukia meringis dan memeluk anak perempuannya dengan erat. "Sabar ya, Sayang. Ayah pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Hanyut dalam suasana kalbu tersebut, Rukia tahu bahwa dia harus tegar menghadapi kemelut ini. setidaknya demi buah hati Kaien, yaitu Utako dan janin yang dikandungnya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Rukia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi tembam putri kecilnya. "Hari ini Ibu akan masak kesukaan Utako. Bagaimana?"

Senyum girang merekah di wajah si anak. "Hamburger!" ujarnya semangat sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Rukia terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos balita cilik tersebut. Sedikit terhibur karenanya. Wanita berbadan dua ini berpesan, "Ibu pergi belanja dulu. Utako jaga rumah baik-baik. Oke?"

"Oke!"

Setelah mengambil dompet dan mengunci pintu, Rukia pergi menuju pusat pertokoan yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa itu adalah kali terakhir dia melihat putri tersayangnya.

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir cukup jauh dari gerbang depan kediaman keluarga Shiba. Pria yang berada dalam kuda besi tersebut telah beberapa hari ini mengamati baik-baik keseharian ibu-anak itu. Demi tujuan yang ingin dicapainya, dia harus tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Kadang kala Rukia akan meninggalkan balita perempuan berusia dua tahun ini pada sore hari untuk berbelanja selama 10 menitan. Lingkungan di sini memang terkenal aman dan tetangganya ramah-ramah, jadi mungkin ibu beranak satu tersebut merasa tenang-tenang saja membiarkan Utako di rumah sendirian. Lagipula, anak itu cukup cerdas untuk ukuran anak seumurannya.

Pemuda berdarah Kurosaki ini turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci duplikat yang dibuatnya diam-diam. Di dalam, dia dapat melihat putri kecil Shiba ini tengah asyik bermain dan tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki asing di rumahnya tersebut. Sebuah sapu tangan putih dikeluarkan dari kantong. Lalu Ichigo membekap si anak dari belakang dengan kain yang telah dilumuri obat bius.

Utako sangat kaget. Namun dengan cepat kesadarannya terenggut.

Kegelapan pekat menelannya. Suara tawa mengerikan sempat menyambangi telinganya.

STORY BREAKS

Deru mesin mobil memecah kesunyian hutan yang mencekam dan menakuti hewan-hewan penghuninya. Daerah terpencil di atas bukit gunung ini sangat jarang didatangi orang. Dan kecil kemungkinan korbannya ini ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh. Pasalnya, anak kecil sepertinya adalah mangsa yang pas bagi predator-predator yang berkeliaran di hutan

Ichigo melirik sosok balita perempuan yang tertidur di jok belakang melalui cermin spion mobilnya. Efek zat sedatifnya masih bekerja. Tanpa membuang waktu, laki-laki bermahkota jingga tersebut turun dari mobil dan mengeluarkan gadis cilik yang diculiknya itu. Melemparnya asal ke tanah, hingga Utako menggumam kesakitan. Sayang, rasa peduli atau kemanusiaan yang ada pada diri Ichigo tidak tersisa sama sekali. Setelah menyiksa dan membunuh ayahnya dengan keji, kini dia juga meninggalkan si anak di tengah hutan untuk dimangsa oleh serigala atau anjing liar.

Ketika sang kuda besi melaju, dia mengeluarkan suara raungan seolah tak tega membiarkan Utako kecil yang bernasib malang.

Beberapa lolongan terdengar.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan kegilaan terpancar dari mata tajamnya.

Mereka kelaparan.

TO BE CONTINUED

Voidy's note: Kapok, ah bikin gore. Badan tuh ya ngilu-ngilu sendiri pas ngetik. Kaya ada yang gatel2, tapi ga bisa kegaruk. Walhasil, segini aja yang bisa dibikin. Sumpah, stuck banget di bagian penyiksaannya. Dikit2 ngetiknya, ngerasa kurang, hapus-ketik ulang. Gitu aja terus. Jadinya update ini ngaret, maaf banget yang sudah menunggunya. Setidaknya, chapter depan sudah tamat. Haha (ketawa hambar)

Balasan review:

sano: ah, iya. Maaf lama, karena author pening bikin adegan di chapter ini. ini sudah diupdate. Terima kasih sudah menunggu ya.

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Terima kasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya.


End file.
